Claimed
by HaloHunter89
Summary: PWP AU. VERY M! You've been warned. Carol, Daryl, Merle, OC!


**Pure PWP! This is AU! Just go with it...let it happen. This is for EnglishPoet18, so very much for her. 3**

Carol smiled as she made her way across the parking lot. She was happy to be off work and have the weekend to do whatever she pleased and she planned to enjoy it. She unlocked her car and climbed in tossing her purse and coat on the seat next to her. She could smell smoke and leather in her vehicle, so different from herself. Shaking her head she frowned when he car didn't turn over. Trying again she chewed her lip knowing they were going to give her shit for this.

Daryl pulled up on his bike his sunglasses blocking the view of his blue eyes from her. He stood and walked over to her car motioning for her to pop the hood. Doing as he said she got out and walked around to him watching as he leaned over the motor. She had always loved watching Daryl work on anything. Car, bikes, his bow, really just about anything. His singular focus and deft movements had always made her skin heat up as she watched.

"Did it act funny on the drive in?" His gruff voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Carol stepped closer, "No, it was just fine."

Daryl stood up dropping the hood to latch and looked at her, "What was it we told you the other day?" His smile was sardonic as he tilted his head. Carol huffed causing him to chuckle, "I'll give you a ride and call the shop...Mac or Merle will come get it."

She nodded grabbing her purse and coat as he walked to his bike. She watched as he kicked his leg over bringing the bike to life under him. The first time she had ever been on a bike had been with him, and she loved it. It was freeing, the entire experience was thrilling. Walking towards him she slung her purse over her shoulders and he gave her his hand to steady her.

Carol smiled a secret smile as they raced down the highway her arms wrapped around him. With each dip and shift with the bike she could feel the power course through his body in to hers. It was making her shamelessly wet and she swallowed thickly as he slowed the bike pulling down the long drive to his house. She didn't question why they were here instead just going with it. She would have likely ended up here anyways after getting home and cleaning up after her long day at work.

He came to a stop steadying her again as she climbed off. She watched him walk the bike into the garage as he worked his leather jacket free from his body. Turning to her he jerked his head and they both stepped into his house through the garage him tossing her water as he walked towards the phone.

She didn't pay attention knowing he was calling his brothers. He was leaning on the back of the couch his feet planted wide as he nodded along with whatever was being said to him. He shook his head, "Nah she said it was fine this morning."

He looked up at her and grinned his face turning a slight shade of red. "Fuck you Merle."

He hung up looking at her, "Merle is going to get it while Mac closes up. I'll start on it first thing in the morning."

Carol nodded drinking her water as she dried her hands. She loved her job but she always managed to get filthy and she wanted to clean up.

Daryl pushed off the couch and looked at her, "You know where the bathroom is Carol." At her blank look he shook his head, "We both know you're itching to clean up."

Carol nodded her head, "I am...but I don't have anything to change into. I'll wait."

Daryl shot her a look his eyes darkening slightly and she felt her body heat up again, "Use my bathroom then, aint the first time you've wore my shit."

Carol nodded chewing her lip and walked past him. She couldn't help the blush and heat that bloomed over her body at his words. She knew what he was talking about and she wanted nothing more than to immerse herself in those memories. She wanted to recreate them, to have that time again but didn't know what to say to him. There was always a heat, an attraction between them that everyone was aware of. Hell even his twin brother didn't push shit with her instead he was respectful towards her. Something no other woman got from the man.

Stepping out of the shower and pulling his wife beater on over her damn body. She could hear talking and hurried herself up as she pulled a pair of his shorts up over her hips. They fell without ceremony and she huffed, looking down she bent picking them up as his door opened. Daryl stepped through smiling and looking over his shoulder not seeing her yet.

When he turned she was standing there holding his shorts in nothing more than a wife beater that hit on her upper thighs. If she turned to get to the bathroom her ass would be exposed to him and she felt heat burn through her body.

His eyes widened, "I thought you were still in the bathroom...I'm sorry Carol."

She watched his eyes sweep her body lingering on her breast where she felt her nipples harden against the thin material. His breathing changed and she seen the fleeting chance to try again. Moving quick she pulled the wife beater off and tossed it across the room leaving her completely bare to him.

"Carol." He growled it slipping into a groan, "What're you doin?" His voice was hoarse.

She walked towards him her hand reaching out and grabbing his dragging him further into the room. Daryl walked with her easily and she started working his shirt open giving him a chance to move away if it was what he wanted. He watched her hands silently his breath fanning her heated skin making her hands tremble.

"Look at me." Voice low and lustful.

Carol looked up into his eyes as his shirt fell open her hands running over his chest. His eyes were searching and she smiled at him, "I want this Daryl."

He nodded once before his mouth was on hers. She whimpered and melted into him her hands slipping around his back as her breast brushed against his chest. He groaned into her mouth his hand slipping between her legs and parting her folds his thumb circling her bundle of nerves. She nodded her eyes falling shut as he continued to stroke her. His other hand came around sliding against her back as his mouth made tracks against her throat.

Carol jumped at the sound of the door crashing open, "Hey Daryl! What the fuck are-"

Daryl didn't move keeping her shielded but looked over his shoulder. She gripped his belt tightly her body flushing at the sound of Mac's voice followed by the sounds of Merle's coming down the hall.

"Well goddamn. I didn't know Carol was here.." Merle cackled.

Daryl growled at them and Carol could just see around his chest as Mac looked at him. His eyes locked on hers and she seen the heat there. Merle walked into Mac's back knocking him further in the room.

"Carol is here aint she? Her shit's out there..." Merle spoke but stopped when he was in the room.

Daryl's hand was still between her legs, his fingers still buried in her and it was torture on her with each second he was still. He was looking over his shoulder still his breathing labored and his chest brushing her own hardened nipples. She whimpered and she felt his fingers flex slightly taking her breath as he stood there cock hard against her stomach chest heaving.

"Out." Daryl barked.

Mac chuckled, "If you would have just said you and her were fuckin' we wouldn't have stopped here.." He smiled lewdly, "Or maybe we would have."

At his rough southern drawl Carol buried her face in Daryl's chest and fought to suppress a moan. She won out but her body betrayed her the second they all three started talking at the same time. She clenched around his fingers flooding his hand causing his breath to whistle from his chest. His head turned so fast she was surprised it didn't snap his neck. He was looking down at her his eyes wide and hungry, she felt like she was about to be eaten alive.

"Carol?" his voice was strained and she felt his thumb start circling her again.

She looked up into his eyes her lips parting and her breath hitched. He was focused on her and she felt his fingers start up their torture again. Merle and Mac weren't making noise and she wasn't even sure if they were in the room anymore. His thumb pressed her harder and she nodded her hands coming up gripping his biceps tightly.

He started walking her backwards his fingers sliding out of her with slick sounds causing him to groan. She was dripping down her thighs and she couldn't get the image of Mac and Merle walking in on them out of her head. She felt like she should feel bad for her thoughts, but she didn't. She couldn't, something about these men had always enraptured for years.

Growing up with them had always been an adventure. And being around them till this day was never dull. She had always been attracted to Daryl and closer to him than the other two. She loved them all. There was something about each of them though that just done it for her. With Daryl it was his brusque quiet demeanor and his complete obliviousness to how attractive he really was. The man truly didn't get what an attraction he was and how many pairs of panties he had caused her to ruin over the years. With Merle is was his swagger and complete confidence that nothing would ever best him. He had that look about him that he was in on a joke that no one else knew, like there was some bigger scheme. Mac, Mac was a mess. He was a beautiful chaotic mess. He had a temper that the other two brothers paled in comparison. He was quick to get mad and quicker to fight. His passion is what got her, he was Daryl's twin brother but they each had a different look. Daryl was more clean cut, not put together but cleaner. He had his scruff and his short sandy blonde hair that was always mussed up and wind swept. Mac had a more gritty look about him, a dangerous look. He had longer hair but not by much and his scruff wasn't cleaned up like Daryl's. Merle was still holding to the look he had acquired while he was in the marines. Solid build, solid looks, and lethal.

All in all they were a rough bunch but a loyal bunch. If you were lucky enough to get in their good graces then they were loyal to a fault. They would do anything for you. That was for sure. Mac had beat her last boyfriend within an inch of his life for backhanding her and him hearing about it. The only thing that saved him the other brothers wrath was he was in the hospital then jail. Mac had done a number on him then Rick had made sure the book was thrown at him.

When her knees hit the bed she let out a breath and her eyes flicked up to his. It was now or never, she had dreamed about this more than once. She had masturbated to this very thing so many times that thought and hope that it could become real was almost overwhelming for her. "I want...I-" Her breathless voice ghosted over his chest and she lost what voice she had as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. The motion granted her a slight view behind him and she seen Mac leaning against the wall and Merle next to him.

"What do you want Carol?" She whimpered watching as his fingers got close to his mouth. She was use to seeing his fingers make regular appearances in his mouth but watching him taste her from them had her gushing again. A growl rolled through him and he looked at her again his tongue sliding against his fingers searching out every last drop of her. "Tell me. Tell us."

She licked her lips searching for moisture as her mouth went dry. Her eyes went behind him again and he turned just enough that she was blocked but he could see and she could too. He followed her eyes and looked back at her his hand coming up and kneading her breast. "Which?"

Carol looked at him for a minute thinking over what to say. Would he think she was a whore for her thoughts? Would he want to see her if this happened again? As if reading her thoughts he stepped closer to her and she felt his arousal against her stomach again. His hand left her breast and slid up her body coming up to cup her cheek his thumb sliding against her face. His eyes cleared and softened momentarily and he waited on her. She knew this side of him, she seen this the first time they had slept together all those years ago. He wouldn't push her but let her come to her decision on own time.

She let out a breath and leaned into his touch her hands going for his belt again. She started working it open. She didn't look up at him but focused on freeing him of his pants as soon as possible. She knew that no matter what she said he'd never judge her, none of them would. They never had, and never would.

"I want this." She whispered. "I..." She looked up steeling herself with the strength she always found in him. "All of you." Her voice was stronger.

Daryl licked his lips slowly his grip on her tightening as she slid her hand into his pants. She closed her hand around him and closed her eyes at the feel of him in her hands again. Setting back on the bed she pulled him with her and looked up at him smiling her eyes bright and his hungry again.

"All of you." She said louder getting all of their attention.

Merle whistled low, "You sure about that?"

She looked at him as Daryl nudged her legs apart as he stood between them. She looked up at Daryl watching for his reaction. He had never shared her with anyone. They hadn't dated in any certain terms but they were something. What it was never was defined. But Daryl had never brought her around any woman he had been with and never mentioned them. He didn't date anyone and he never chased skirt. His escapades were more of drunken one night stands he never remembered, they were few and far between, very far between. He usually ended up in her bed or her in his when they got horny. He forgot them all before he was even out of the bed or truck, all of them but her. He told her as much. He had met every man she dated and had loathed them all refusing to give them a chance. But they both always knew they were each others but would this change things for them?

That was what Merle was asking and Mac was waiting on. She searched Daryl's eyes and face for any sign that he wasn't okay with anything. But she just found her desire and longing echoing in his eyes. He would do this for her and she knew he would make it right in his head. Still searching she raised the question in her eyes and he tilted his head at her nodding slightly.

"Yes."

At her words they moved in sync and she heard the sounds of clothes hitting the ground. She tried to focus on everything at once but Daryl started to back her across the bed crawling over her. His mouth slammed into hers brutal, hot and claiming. He growled into the kiss before his mouth started down her jaw and across her throat. His tongue lashed her skin before his teeth nipped her and he began marking her. She tipped her head back giving him more room and she gasped when she felt another mouth slide along her throat matching Daryl's mouth.

Spreading her legs wider as his legs moved between hers she whimpered feeling thick fingers sinking into her. Daryl's hand gripped her under the right knee and pulled her leg wide and high exposing her to whoever was exploring her pussy.

"Fuck baby brother she's soaked." Merle's rough southern drawl fanned on her pussyy. "Aren't you sweetheart? You wet for us?"

Carol moaned and spread her legs wider obscenely causing Merle to chuckle. She felt his breath fan through her curls and she clenched in anticipation around his fingers. Daryl shifted his body giving him more room and she cried out at the feeling of his tongue sliding against her thick and flat. He slid the entire length of her slit and growled against her clitoris.

Mac started working his way down her body taking her left breast into his mouth. She jerked when she felt teeth grip her and moaned his name brokenly. His chuckle vibrated through his teeth and her nipple making her flood. She writhed like a wanton whore and without a care. She felt Daryl's hand spreading her more for Merle and his mouth started a descent down her body.

"You gotta taste her Mac, bastard has held out on us for all these years." Merle groaned.

Mac lifted off her without releasing her breast from his mouth stretching her. She opened her eyes watching him and he smiled around her nipple shaking her slightly before letting her slip from his mouth.

Mac looked down her body watching Merle eat her out and she set up on her elbows watching as well. Daryl switched breast his tongue soothing the marks Mac left around her nipple. Mac groaned as he neared her hip nipping at the slope of her thighs down to her pussy.

"Making my mouth water with that sweet scent." Mac spoke hoarsely

She jerked at the immediate difference in brothers against her pussy. Merle's strong and measured motions against Mac's more wild passion, he was eating her alive. Each of his licks were filled with groans and sloppy motions. She felt Merle spread her for him and she felt Daryl's hand slip down as well his fingers slipping inside her along side Mac's. She set up suddenly her nails biting into Daryl's back as she rocked her hips against their probing fingers. Burying her face in Daryl's throat she started shaking her breathing hitching out of her chest as heat bloomed low in her belly and down through her bones.

"Oh fuck." She jerked harsher causing Merle to move and support her weight. "Don't...please don't stop." She almost screamed.

Mac snarled burying his face in pussy further sucking her bundle of nerves into his mouth his tongue lashing it. She let go when she felt fingers circle her tight ring of muscles and start to push in. She arched her back so far she felt like she was going to break. She felt her nails sink further into Daryl but he just groaned into her neck as her juices slid over their fingers.

She collapsed back against Merle's chest and his hands came around cupping her breast. "Perfect tittys."

Daryl set back on his haunches his jeans low around his waist his cock straining against his boxers. Mac was next to him his mouth glistening with her as they set there cleaning their fingers and hands up. Daryl was looking at her as Merle pinched, pulled and worked her breast. Her nipples were slick from his and Mac's mouth causing the cool air to make them harden further.

His hand slid down his pants and into his boxers gripping himself tauntingly. She wanted to be filled with him so bad she felt an immediate ache start between her thighs that were setting wide. Mac was watching her and smiled watching as her eyes followed Daryl's motions.

"Like watching him jerk his dick Carol?" Mac growled.

Carol met his eyes and her eyes ran the length of his body lingering on his swollen cock that was dripping with need. His hand circled around himself his thumb gathering the moisture at the tip and spreading it down his length. His grip was firm and strong, almost brutal in the way he moved.

"Your over dressed Daryl." Merle's voice rumbled against her back.

He stood up from the bed and she watched as he stripped the last of his layers away leaving him naked. He was beautiful. He moved back to the bed his hand gripping himself again and she watched as him and Mac moved almost in sync with each other. She started breathing heavier and became aware of Merle's hardened cock against her back. She shifted and he groaned against her neck.

"I wanna taste you." Carol turned her head looking Merle in the eye.

She turned kneeling her back setting against both Mac and Daryl. She gripped them both taking over their motions and she felt their hips buck into her hand. Merle nodded his head and she leaned over him as he gripped himself for her. She licked at him getting a feel for him as she took in the difference in him and his brothers. He wasn't as long but wider than them, she swallowed feeling her mouth water at the sight.

Merle's hips lifted as her mouth closed over him and he nodded watching her. She looked up his body and let go of Daryl and Mac her hand coming up and cupping his balls. She rolled them in her hand and his breath hitched raggedly leaving him. She felt a hand slide over her ass before slipping between her ass cheeks. She closed her eyes pushing back against the exploring hand.

She wasn't new to anal, her and Daryl had went there before. She knew what to expect and let herself relax as she felt the finger start working into her with gentle strokes. She whimpered the deeper they went and made sure to keep herself relaxed.

"Not her first rodeo?" Mac's question wasn't directed to her.

She heard Daryl's chuckle and then felt his hand on her hip keeping her still. "No."

"Lucky bastard." Mac growled. "Beautiful ass, perfect tits, pussy taste like a goddamn dessert."

Daryl's grip on her was strong and possessive, "Kind of dessert you know is a sin to taste and you're gonna burn for but you'd do it anyways."

She moaned around Merle when another finger was added and pushed back against him. "Good girl." Daryl's rough voice washed over her.

Merle pulled her off him shaking his head at her and she licked her lips the taste of him lingering around her mouth. He was looking at his brothers and she looked over her shoulder watching them as well. She was being held in place by Daryl as Mac stretched her and got her ready. Both were watching as his fingers disappear into her their eyes carnal and hungry.

Daryl shifted again bringing Carol back against him her pussy coming into contact with his thigh. "You sure about this Carol?" His voice was graveled and hoarse.

She raised up from all fours her hand going back searching for him his hand. Gripping his hand she pulled him tighter against her and shifted her hips till they set against his groin and she pushed back against him. His cock slid against her and she whimpered, "I can't wait...I need you all now."

Daryl motioned to Merle and he shifted and moved. Just as fast Carol was moving her back still to Daryl as he dropped down on his back keeping her on his chest. Mac lifted her legs throwing them over Daryl's thighs spreading her wide, obscenely wide for his and Merle's view. She knew they were watching as Daryl lined himself up with her before he moved to sink into her. The look on their faces was almost too much for her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

Daryl's lips brushed her ear as he moved her hair away from him, "Relax Carol." He groaned as the tip of his dick pressed against her. She let her body relax against him her breathing syncing with his. She focused on Mac and Merle's faces instead as she felt him press forward. His hot mouth kissed from her ear to her shoulder through the entire process and she let out a breath as soon as he was seated fully inside her. That burn and ache starting that always made her crave more of him every time they had anal.

Mac's hands slid along her thighs his eyes still watching her pussy and Daryl sliding into her and stilling. His eyes lifted suddenly and went to Daryl. The feeling of Daryl's hand sliding along her body from her pussy to her breast, kneading the entire time, and back down over and over was driving her crazy. Daryl licked her neck growling at her and she felt her body rock slightly as he started moving in her slowly. Carol looked at Mac and chewed her lip her eyes going to his dick again and then back up. She lifted her hips in offering and he groaned moving between hers and Daryl's thighs.

She hissed out a breath as Mac let his cock slide through her folds, "You gonna cum for us Carol? Call out our names? Tell us how you wanna be fucked?" Mac questioned his voice husky as his tip dipped inside her. "You gonna tell me you want me to fuck you while Daryl does?"

She writhed against Daryl's slick body him still holding still inside her building that fire. He groaned when she tightened around him encouraging him to move knowing that he loved it.

Merle smiled at her, "He aint gonna give you what you want unless you ask." His voice was matter of fact.

Carol met his eyes and she seen amusement there along with lust. He was still hard having stopped her from letting him cum in her mouth. She looked back at Mac and nodded, "Please Mac."

He locked eyes with and in one motion was completely inside her stretching her and filling her. Him and Daryl both inside her was so tight she felt full to bursting. He groaned his hands planting on the bed by Daryl's hips. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Mac groaned. "You're a motherfucker Daryl."

He chuckled and he snapped his hips up and into her and her back slid against his chest. The motion had Mac shifting inside her and they both groaned. But she needed more, she couldn't handle them both in her and not moving. "Because I didn't tell you how tight she was? Or how good she taste? Which is it?" He growled.

Mac met his eyes, "All of it."

Daryl smiled into her neck and she couldn't help her resulting grin. Mac snarled at the pair of them causing Merle to chuckle shaking his head. "Wasn't aware I needed to tell you about me and her brother."

Merle attracted her attention, "You didn't figure it out Mac from the way he was with her? From the way he was with anything to do with her?"

Mac looked over his cock throbbing inside her heavily, "Fuck you. I thought his ass was caught up in puppy love."

Merle shot a look to Daryl his hands still sliding along her body teasingly, "No..No..aint no Dixon gonna fall prey to puppy love. It's real shit."

Daryl growled against her neck and she whimpered when he shifted his cock inside her moving deeper. Mac groaned able to feel each movement. She thought about what they were saying and knew they were talking the truth but wasn't able to focus on it. Not with her senses obliterated and her body tight with need.

"Move. NOW!"

Mac lifted his eyes meeting her briefly before they followed Daryl's hand on the circuit they set up. Sliding against her pussy and then trailing back up to her breast coating her nipples in her juices. "Yes ma'am." His smile turned salacious.

Both of them started moving hands roaming over body with distinct hunger and knowing. Daryl's arm banded below her breast and held her against him firmly and she brought her hands back gripping his hair her eyes searching for Merle. He was kneeling next to them watching as her body was put through it's paces. While her eyes watched his hand circle his cock jerking himself off, Daryl's hand came up cupping her breast still holding her in place. She felt the jarring motions of them as her body rocked with the force of their thrust.

Carol moaned and Mac slapped her thigh before pushing her legs up and wider giving him a deeper pool to drink from. The change in angles made her breath whistle from her chest and each stroke from them was like a new fire in her body feeding the previous one. She felt her eyes watering and whimpered searching again for Merle.

Moving fast she gripped him and pulled him towards her as her hand took over his motions. He let her and groaned when she got the rhythm and grip right. Letting her tongue flick out she collected the moisture there letting him see her do it before taking him into her mouth. His hips bucked into her mouth and she felt his pulse against her tongue. He was already close. She hummed around him between her moans and was rewarded with his groans.

She felt his hand massaging her breast and jerked swallowing around him when Daryl's teeth closed over her shoulder biting her just enough to sting. He let his tongue trace it soothing it before he started sucking on the spot leaving a dark mark. Merle groaned again when she took him deeper letting him hit the back of her throat. His hand sunk into her hair guiding her along his length.

"You gonna swallow darlin'?" His voice was strained.

Carol flicked her eyes up and moaned around him taking him deeper again. This is what she wanted, she wanted to taste him. Merle smiled at her wolfishly before his thrust picked up as he guided her hot mouth over his swelling cock. He gave her no warning instead spilling rope after rope of his cum into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed as quickly as she could feeling him spill out the sides of her mouth before she could stop it. He pulled from her mouth as he softened becoming sensitive to the touch.

Carol licked her lips cleaning herself up as Daryl jerked her harder against him. Mac's pace was picking up and Carol whined feeling her orgasm nearing again. He locked eyes with her a gleam in his eyes and he thrust harshly into her rocking her harder into Daryl and making her back arch. Daryl grunted below her and she watched the muscles roll and move in Mac's body sweat dripping down his body soaking his hair and making him glisten. She wanted to run her tongue over every inch of him.

"Fuck Carol you're so goddamn tight." He grunted his grip on her hips getting tighter. "Fuckin' soaked around my cock."

Carol turned her head seeking Daryl's mouth out and claiming him in a heated kiss. His hand left her hip locking in her hair as the kiss deepened. She chased his mouth when he pulled back for breath and he smirked at her his eyes dark and hooded. A sharp pinch to her nipple had her moaning and he repeated his actions playing her body like a well oiled machine.

Mac's groan pulled her attention from the man whose eyes she was struggling to look away form. Seeing Mac fall apart was too more than she was ready for and the feeling of him surging inside her and feeling her full of his seed caused her to cry out. With each snap of his hips she gripped him tighter in her orgasm pulling everything from him.

Mac braced himself over her his head hanging down and his forehead between her breast. His sweat slick hair was brushing against her breast with each of breaths. He moved his hips pulling out of her leaving her with nothing but Daryl. Both brothers groaned at the feeling and she winced at the loss of being so full.

Mac shifted and flopped on the bed beside them before setting up. He had his back to them and he pulled his cigarettes form his jeans lighting up right there. He looked over his shoulder but she didn't focus on him but instead set up on Daryl causing him to groan with the change of angles and how deep he was seated inside her.

She looked around but Merle was nowhere to be seen. Mac winked at her and stood up, "Started with you two..." Carol raised and eyebrow and he shrugged, "Should finish with you two."

Daryl's hands slid up her back brushing her hair over her shoulder as he kneaded the muscles there. She felt her muscles relaxing at his touch as she watched Mac get his clothes. She watched him walk from the room the smell of smoke and sex mixing around them. Daryl set up behind her his chest hitting her back and she smiled as his arms wrapped around her. He was still hard inside her and knew she was still in for it from him, he'd taken it easy on her with his brothers in the room.

"You okay?"

Carol nodded her head, "Yes."

He kissed her shoulder and across her back to the other side before he moved them towards the edge of the bed. She was still in his lap and let him lead not willing the leave the comfort of his arms. When his feet his the ground he stood slowly his body pulling free from hers and she whimpered as he turned her.

Carol looked up at him fear in her eyes and a question. Had she pushed him to far? He pushed his sweaty hair back off his forehead and grabbed her hand pulling her after him towards the bathroom. Stepping into the room she watched as he started the water up grabbing up towels and tossing them over to be picked up later. He looked at her gesturing to the shower as he stepped in. She wasted no time and was in after him the hot blast of water making her moan and him chuckle.

His hands were lathered up and he spun her around rubbing her back down as his cock brushing against her. She whined feeling his hardness like a taunt and a unfinished promise. She looked over her shoulder as his hands left her body after thoroughly washing every inch of her body. He was lathering his hands again one of them slipping down to grip himself and she watched him as his hand slid firm against his jutting cock.

His hand slipped between her thighs again his fingers sinking into her and extracting a moan from her. He jerked her forward suddenly her body colliding with his as he backed her towards the wall. He spun her till she was sideways and lifted her leg over his arm and he was inside her instantly. His thrust were strong and commanding rocking her entire body with the power he had held back earlier.

She got why he brought her in here now. He wanted to clean up before he took her this way. He wanted to be inside her like this. He had always been like that. Even before when they had anal sex, which happened in the shower just about every time, he always finished in her pussy or on her.

He growled pulling her in tighter against his body the sounds of their wet bodies meeting over and over the only sounds besides their groans and his labored breathing. He lifted her in one motion her thighs wrapping around his lean waist and she watched as he gripped the bar of the shower.

His forehead set against hers his eyes locking with her own blue ones and she panted their breath mixing. The look in his eyes was sending her head first towards the edge and she didn't think she could give anymore after everything else.

"You can." He snarled. "I want it. I want all your pleasure."

Carol nodded, "I'm close."

"Give it to me." He panted. "Now Carol. Goddamn it NOW!" Barked.

On his command her body locked up and she sunk her nails into his back viciously dragging them to keep from slipping from his grip. He groaned but didn't come with her. He stilled letting her body grip him over and over.

Daryl pulled out of her and she was on her feet with him pushing her to kneel in front of him. "You're going to clean your pussy from my cock. Taste how good you are and then your going to swallow it all." He growled his voice hoarse and breathless.

She gripped him and he grunted as her mouth closed over him. She could taste herself on him and moaned around his cock feeling him swelling more and she smiled around his cock knowing how close he was. He gripped the back of her head his cock sliding between her bruised lips quickly before he groaned. His cum spilled into her mouth in a thick flood and she held it til he was done.

Carol met his eyes and swallowed as he watched. He pulled her standing quickly and kissed her his mouth chasing her tongue and his taste. She clung to him and leaned her head against his chest when he released her. He cut the water off behind her and picked her up stepping out of the shower. He grabbed up a towel drying her quickly then himself. Scooping her up again he walked towards the bed and crawled on after her. She smiled feeling him pull her into his body the strong beat of his heart hammering against her back.

Carol rolled facing him laying her head just under his chin, "Daryl..."

He was quiet but finally answered her, "Hmm?"

"We're okay aren't we?"

He chuckled kissing the side of her head and rolling her on her back, "Carol aint a goddamn thing you can do that would make us not okay." He kissed her throat up her jaw and his lips brushed hers, "But it aint happening again." She nodded as his lips brushed her with his words. She figured as much anyways. Daryl licked his lips and she felt the brush of his tongue and smiled. "You know how I am Carol...you're mine. Always have been."

She laughed capturing his lips, "I know Dixon. I've always been yours since that first day."

"Claimed darlin'."


End file.
